A Doe, A Deer
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: A doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun. Lily and James fic. Lily is an animagi! Yay her! Tell me what you think peeps.
1. Chapter 1

I shivered and held my shirt to my side as I hastily pulled off my pyjama pants and pulled on thick corduroy jeans. I took a deep breath and grabbed a long sleeved tee and a woollen jumper before running out of the dormitory and checked the common room. No one was there. I poked my head out of the portrait hole and glanced left and right. The coast was clear. I made my way to the prefects' bathroom and locked the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. Placing the shirt and jumper on the ground I walked through a door to the toilets and pulled my pyjama shirt over my head. I gasped in pain and gripped the sink to hold me up. I filled the sink next to me and placed the offending shirt in to soak. I summoned a wash cloth and a large pile of bandages and began to clean the bleeding gash down my side. I was shivering and felt freezing. I sighed again and wrapped the bandages around my waist. The gash ran from my armpit to my hip and refused to stop bleeding. I should probably have gone to the hospital wing but I couldn't stand it if Remus found out. I shivered at the thought of what could have happened if he had-. Never mind. If he found out he would probably kill James, on purpose. I giggled slightly and shivered again. I pulled on the shirt and jumper and sent my pyjama shirt to the laundry, hopefully it wouldn't stain Mum would never let me out of my room again! I walked back to the common room and curled up in front of the fire. Gasping, I pulled my legs back out. Okay, rule one; don't bend too much. I sighed again, this was going to be hard.

I grumbled as I heard the first of the hoard entering the portrait hole from the sunny day outside. As quickly as I could I sat up in front of the homework I had attempted to start, then abandoned for the warmth of the fire. I locked my eyes on the portrait hole, not realizing I was holding my breath until I let it out when James entered. Ouch! Rule two; don't let out your breath so fast. My hand flew to my side without thinking. I saw James' eyes travel there too and a look of worry crossed his face. I rolled my eyes at him and he nodded at me turning back to Sirius and Peter.

"Hey guys!" I called them over, "Where's Remus?" I looked at them, why was he not with them?

"Oh yeah, he found blood on the ground when he woke up this morning. He's sitting by the lake breathing into a paper bag." Sirius joked, at least, I hope he was joking.

"That's terrible! Does anyone know if they were bitten?" I covered my sympathy for Remus and pretended I didn't know.

"Nope." I sighed and bent back over my homework. Unfortunately some idiot knocked into me and I bent forwards all the way. I cried out in pain then attempted to cover it as a cough; didn't work so well. James looked at me in alarm. I made an excuse that I forgot instantly and I headed out the portrait hole and down the hall to the nearest classroom. It was not long before James rushed in and went straight to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's nothing." He shook his head,

"It didn't look like nothing. What's up?" I sighed and punched him lightly in the arm, "You asked for it," I pulled my jumper and shirt up to reveal the already blood-soaked bandage. As expected he gasped.

"Oh Lilly, You have to see Madam Shirley!" I shook my head profusely.

"No way, Remus will find out. He doesn't remember last night and we don't have to jog his memory!" I shook my head again and collapsed into his chest. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head, "If it's not better by next week I am taking you to the hospital wing. If it's the last thing I do!" I rolled my eyes and pulled his hand in the direction of the Gryffindor tower to hopefully get a good night's sleep. I didn't.

_**Edit: God I'm so sorry. To anyone who read the other version and was confused with the stuff about July 31st I got rid of it. I live in Australia and we go to school in July and all that. I know it's a horrible excuse. I'll not do it again. Also I can't be bothered to change these chapters but from now on I will spell Lily correctly. Sorry again.**_

_**Do you know what's going on? Please tell me if it makes no sense at all!**_

_**Your reviews are loved and cherished, then sent to good homes.**_

_**Goldy**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of quiet birds. That's odd, no girls chatting, and no clatters of the morning. I tentatively put my hand to my side and was thrilled to find it was not wet, but dried and scabby. I opened my eyes and saw a sliver of light coming through a gap in the curtains. I widened that gap and saw that the light came from the window but I could not see the sun like I usually could in the morning. The sun seemed rather high. I glanced at my clock briefly and did a double take. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I seemed to remember tossing and turning all night and not being able to get comfortable. I could not believe I had slept in so late. I hurriedly got dressed and went down to the common room, thank god it was Sunday. With a hair band in my mouth and while pulling on my jacket I walked over to my friends; Silvia and Rosie. "Hey Silly, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sorry Lilly but guess what? Sirius asked me out!" I shook my head. Why girls like him is beyond me. I'll stick with James thank you very much! Ever since we had started going out all the girls had forgotten James and gone for his, slightly less hot, best friend. Sirius had gone out with everyone in the school, twice. Silly only started here last year, before that she lived in France and went to Beuxbatons. Now Rosie was, Rosie. She does; what she wants, when she want's and with whoever she wants. Somehow she never gets caught, by teachers. I snuck some fresh bandages under my jumper and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned the wound and was happy to find a good solid scab over it. That's going to be fun to pick at. I rewrapped a new bandage around it though, just in case. I also took some pain killers; hopefully I won't give it away. When I returned to the common room James and his friends were sitting by the fire planning something.

"Well, if we can get the Slytherin table to blow sky high that would leave and impression." Sirius suggested.

"I haven't heard the rest of the conversation and I already have the stretchers ready." I plonked myself on James' lap and cuddled up to him.

"Oh no, the fun police is here." Sirius laughed. The rest of us joined in but I was careful not to move too much.

"What ya up to?" I asked

"Planning our farewell gift to the school," James grinned at me. I kissed him lightly and giggled at Sirius' impression of throwing up

"Hey Sirius, you didn't have a problem with kissing last week when I walked in on you and Chrissie." He glared at me as the group howled with laughter. We joked and laughed for the rest or the afternoon before heading off for dinner.

"I can't believe I missed breakfast and lunch!" I complained between shovelling food in my mouth. For once in my life I ate more than Sirius. That night James and I stayed up in the common room when everyone went to bed.

"How's the sore?" He asked me with a worried frown.

"I'm fine," I told him in between kisses, "It's not bleeding anymore." He smiled and kissed me again.

"That's good." I smiled back at him and kissed him once more. "Should you be getting to bed? You don't want to sleep in again." He teased. I slapped him lightly and frowned.

"G'night." I whispered, blowing him a kiss. He grinned and we went up our respective towers.

_**How was that? Feel free to say what you like about it! If you don't like it please tell me what the problem is so I can fix it and perhaps re upload or start another fic.**_

_**Goldy Locks**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and quickly checked my clock, 6 o'clock; much better. I gently stretched and was pleased to find my side was much better. I got up and had a shower before starting on a potions essay. I had just finished it when I heard James and his friends coming down the stairs. They were again talking about the end of year feast.

"Well I don't know. If we do that we could get in quite a lot of trouble."

"Come on James! It's our last year. Leave something to be remembered by." They looked over at me. "Oh, Hi lily!" Sirius came over and said, "Can I please, please, please look at your homework?" He cracked his puppy dog eyes and I laughed.

"Sirius it doesn't work without the fur and floppy ears." But I handed him my essay anyway.

"Yeah, yeah Lils." He opened his homework and started writing.

"So what terrible ideas have you come up with now?" I asked James.

"Oh, well…" He trailed off and sat beside Sirius pulling his own homework out.

"Fine. Don't break my homework." I headed out to breakfast.

As I was sitting down at the Gryffindor table I saw Severus look over at me. As soon as our eyes met He looked away. I quickly wiped my eyes and sniffed. I had promised myself I wouldn't start this year off feeling terrible about him. He was not a good person to hang out with and I would not upset myself over him. I scowled at my eggs and sipped pumpkin juice, suddenly not so hungry.

In class after lunch James and Sirius were again talking and not including me. I pouted at them and James looked up and shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. He seems to be finally over me. Great, after six years of asking me out I finally say yes just when he's over me. Great. During a free period before dinner I went to the bathroom to check out my wound. Funny green pus was oozing out of the scab. I hoped it wasn't anything too bad. I wrapped a bandage around it and headed off to dinner.

During desert, just when the pudding appeared, a huge noise erupted from the Slytherin table. I spun around to look. Most of the Slytherin kids were now wearing pyjamas with rainbow and kittens on them. I looked at James sitting next to me and he grinned, "Whadda ya think Lils? Pretty cool huh?" Suddenly he was wearing a fluoro pink bikini. Everyone started laughing, including him. I forgot my worries and enjoyed the rest of the night, occasionally noticing the Headmaster, professor Dumbledore laughing with the students.

_**How was chapter 3? Weird? Unrealistic? Boring? Please tell me.**_

_**Everyone who wants to know what's going on will have their curiosity fixed in the next chapter. Until then**_

_**Goldenfeather Out**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke on Tuesday morning it was 4 o'clock in the morning and my bed smelt horrible. I gave myself five sevenths of a second to congratulate myself on actually waking up before starting to panic about the foul smelling green pus oozing from the wound on my side. Shit.

"Dolly." I whispered and a young elf cracked above my bed,

"Yes Mistress Lily?" She squeaked holding her nose.

"Can you remove these sheets then bring some bandages to the prefect's bathroom." She looked at me in concern before starting to take the sheets. I gathered some clothes for the day and made my way shakily down to the bathroom where Dolly was waiting. She was standing next to a pile of bandages and held a bottle of antiseptic in her hand.

"Thank you Dolly, I'm fine now."

"If mistress should need me," She cracked her way back to the kitchen after another concerned look. Dolly was a Hogwarts house elf but she was very nice to me.

I stripped and filled the bath with water before adding some antiseptic. After piling some bandages and a towel near the bath I slipped in and winced as the water touched my wound. It stung but I gritted my teeth and splashed the water onto my side. I washed as much of the green pus off as I could and got out. Pulling the plug I dabbed at my side to remove as much ick as possible. I wrapped several bandages around myself and added a lot of perfume so no one would smell my wound. I hoped it wasn't infected. I pulled on my shirt and pants then donned my robes.

When I arrived back at the common room Silvia and Rosie were playing chess by the fire while James and the marauders were doing what looked like homework at their table in the corner. I tried to sneak up to my dormitory to get my own books when James looked up and called me over.

"Hey Lils, where have you been?" He asked with a smile, I grinned back and answered,

"Can't a girl have her privacy?" He grimaced and his eyes flickered to my side. I nodded slightly and he sighed,

"Well, go get your books I need to copy your potions essay." I smacked him in the back of the head and walked up the stairs.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

That night I waited in an empty classroom for James. He turned up just after dinner and frowned at me in concern.

"Lily, where were you this morning." He asked sternly

"I was having a bath." I replied with the same harsh tone,

"How's the scratch?" I pulled the side of my shirt up and showed him the green-soaked bandages.

"And that is why I was wearing so much perfume." He was still looking at horror at the bandages,

"Evans you have to show Madam Shirley."

"People will ask."

"Fine, show Moony."

"NO!"

"Lily, I know you can tell him in a way that he won't have a homicidal rampage."

"You have too much faith in me."

"Lily,"

"James! He'll kill you for showing me how to become an animagus, let alone for getting me hurt."

"Lily, it looks awful, you have to show someone."

"It's fine, I showed Dolly."

"Lily!"

"James!" I stormed out of the classroom and fumed all the way to my dormitory where I crashed into bed still wearing my clothes.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

That night I dreamt of the incident that landed me with this wound. It was full moon and James was holding my hand, leading me towards the angry tree.

"Remember how to change?"

"Of course." I focused on the magic inside me and burst into a four legged creature. James smiled at me and patted my back before also becoming an animal. A doe and a stag. He picked up a stick in him mouth and poked the knot in the roots. The tree froze and we entered the tunnel.

I heard the howling before the crashing on furniture. Remus was here already. James went ahead of me into a room lit by a candle; the light flickered and went out. I shouted out at James and rounded the corner into the room. There was another door that was hanging off its hinges and behind it were noises on an animal in pain, I yelled out again. The sounds stopped and the door opened to show a towering wolf. Deer's are small. It launched forwards just as I turned to run. I felt the claws rip down my side as I scrambled back up the tunnel, shit.

**How was this chapter? Hope you liked it and sorry for the slow update. Please review as it makes my day and gives me something to do instead of maths homework. If you don't like it tell me how to make it better.**

**Goldy Pie**


	5. Hi Guys

Right, I'm so sorry it's been so long and I think I should add this to all my stories.

I'm still here and I love when someone comments or favourites my stories. I just also have a life and sometimes that's more important to me so heres whats going to happen.

I have heaps of ideas for stories and I have decided that three things will depend on how often I update.

1. Weather I have ideas. Sometimes a story just stops in my head and I'll leave it alone for a while and start a new one or something and if I get more inspiration.

2. Weather I am reading the book/recently watched the movie/played the game.

3. Weather you guys like the story, please just comment that you want me to keep going so that I know someone is reading and liking.

I love to write and I have so much in my head that I want to hear feedback about so I will probably discontinue quite a few stories that I think have died. If a story that you liked dissapears please just PM me, I don't bite.


End file.
